My Darling Kiyo
by Mr. Puffy Buns
Summary: A relationship where at one moment you are the master of this love, ruling over the other... and next thing you know... you become their pet and they take over where you left off. A tale where love varies between dominant lover and submissive receiver.
1. Hungry Luxio

**If you are looking for plot... you just opened up the WRONG story...**

**If you are looking for pure smut... straight up sex... full on domination... male/male sex... Pokemon porn... :D**

* * *

><p>I looked up at Kiyo, blushing brightly, a soft whimper sounding out from me. He had me down on my back, growling atop me. I looked down for a brief moment just to see the large meat throbbing between his legs. I could tell just from the way it throbbed that he hadn't mated in awhile. Had it really been that long since I took him inside me? "Kiyo... my sweet.." I blushed brightly, looking up at him again. He growled in my face, leaning down to lick my ears. I shivered. The growl was dripping with the sounds of lust and desire. He soon moved from atop me and forced me onto all fours. My eyes never left his. I watched his every move, letting him move me as he pleased. He needed me and I wanted.. no... needed him.<p>

He soon came up to me again and licked my ear once more before mounting my face. His length throbbed and pulsated right in front of my lips. I quivered under the strong, slightly heavy Absol male. I took in a big whiff. His scent was strong.. very strong. He was horny, alright. VERY horny. I knew teasing him would probably get me clawed up, if not killed, so I went right at it and took him into my mouth, sucking over the first few inches. His growl turned into a feral groan, his eyes shutting as he began to pant above me. My cheeks flushed, my tongue dancing around his meat, suckling on him. Precum spurted from his shaft like a fountain. He was damn needy, aching for this. I was glad to service him, too. He always tasted so good. I gobbled down the precum he fed me, panting slightly myself as I bobbed my head on the first three of many inches his cock held.

My eyes came to a close, a sign that I was beginning to really work on his member, tongue twirling around him as I brought in the first half of him. He panted louder, moaned slightly. I was doing a good job. His tail wagged just as mines did, both of us enjoying this thoroughly. I slurped on him, milking out the copious leaking precum, savoring his sweet, lovely flavor. It only made me want his seed more. I, myself, was getting fairly horny from this, my shaft beginning to erect as the male mounting my maw growled and purred in bliss. He spoke something to me but I didn't catch a single word. I was too focused, lost in sucking him off to make out a single word. It all sounded blurry aside from his moans, growls, and any other sounds of pleasure he emitted.

My cheeks flushed a bright red when I felt him begin to thrust into my mouth, mating my face. It was simply lovely. He only grew hornier by the second, I knew that much. It wouldn't take long for him to start fucking my mouth like a dripping slit from a female in heat... and when that happened, I would happily accept it. While he pumped his hips in and out of my mouth, I sucked faster and harder on him, my tongue wrapping around his dick and pumping over it, stroking him, jerking him off while he mated my mouth. My own shaft throbbed between my legs, oozing bits of my own pre onto the grass below.

I was horny myself now, wanting to mate, wanting to receive some pleasure, but I'd deal with that later. Right now, I wanted... needed Kiyo. I needed him to cum, to feed me. I needed to nurse on his cock. It was as if all I could eat and drink was his seed, and I was damn hungry. His moans grew louder, almost howls as he started up at pounding into my mouth. I panted hard, lapping at his member, stroking it with my tongue while he treated my face like a bitch in heat, and I loved it.

His precum came out as if he was having his orgasm, drinking down what I could while a lot of it still drooled from my maw, sliding down my chin and dripping to the ground below, forming a small puddle within the grass. My body was rocked from the thrusting he gave my mouth, shuddering at his utterly scrumptious taste. My eyes rolled back. I was in heaven and I didn't need pleasure to get there. Just sucking off this beautiful Absol was enough heaven for me. I knew he was getting close. His knot was slapping my lips constantly, telling me to stay focused. He wouldn't tie, I knew that much as well. We both knew that stretching my mouth that far was... fatal to my jaws. Nonetheless, I would still accept his knot if he wished to have it inside, just to pleasure him. I began to milk him hard, sucking as if my life depended on it, desperate to take in his cream.

I almost began to cry. Was I really that hungry for his cum? Maybe, but I knew I was going to get it whether he liked it or not. His howls told me he was loving it, and that only made me want to treat him to even more. By now, his knot was fully sized, too big now to get into my mouth if he wanted to tie. No more worries on that part of the session. I slurped, sucked, did anything I could to pleasure my lovely Absol. He kept hammering my mouth, and I loved it more and more the faster and harder he got.

I felt like his bitch... but in the wonderful way. The respectful feeling rather than that pure smutty desire to just be fucked somewhere on my body... though at this point, that was all my mind and body screamed for. I found myself moaning on his cock. Why did I moan? My cock throbbed between my legs, nothing tending to it. I could feel Kiyo gripping at my hips with his paws to keep himself and myself balanced, but that wasn't pleasurable. Was his rutting... really that good that I moaned for him? Was he that amazing? Well.. in my eyes, he was the definition of amazing. My thoughts got cut short by a rather loud, fully feral howl Kiyo let out. I knew he was cumming, I could feel it. He pulled his meat out of my mouth until just the tip was inside of it, feeding me properly.

My tail came around and grabbed the bit of large cock that wasn't in my maw and began to stroke it, servicing him to a strong and very explosive climax. His seed gushed into my mouth like a water hose. I had almost no time to swallow as it clanged to my orifice's walls, the top of my mouth, my teeth, fangs, tongue, it got stuck everywhere with plenty of it still racing down my throat. This was heaven. The best feeling yet, simply drinking down my lover's cum. He always did me well with feeding me, his member throbbing in my mouth and in the grasp of my pumping tail, his roars and howls loud and echoing through the forest. He loved this entirely through every second of it all and I felt just the same, if not more.

He panted desperately for air, his balls emptying out everything they had. Loads of seed dripped from my mouth, panting heavily as I took in the milk, shivering and only wanting more and more. When I felt his orgasm coming to an end, I groaned, wishing it would just keep going, but all good things come to an end. I gulped down the majority of the cum left in my mouth before leaving some within so I could truly savior the sheer taste of his hot, sticky cream. It was so sweet, so rich in texture and flavor.

My cock throbbed wildly from his taste. I panted a bit when I gulped down the rest, looking up at him as he climbed off of me. He looked at me and smiled. I blushed. He was happy, I knew that. I was happy as well, very happy. He came in and kissed my cheek, causing me to blush more. I nuzzled him and we purred together. But... before I knew it... before I could even process any of it... I found myself bent over, front down, ass up, with Kiyo on top of me, hammering away at my ass.

My eyes widened when I finally managed to process what the hell was going on. It wasn't any hell I knew. Oh no, no... it was simply more heaven for the both of us. He acted faster than my mind could collect it.. and he was in the middle of fucking me raw. I arched my back and immediately began pushing back against him, sending his shaft deeper into the depths of my hot, tight anal passage. He grunted, his mind blank with all thoughts but filling up his 'pet', his growls sounding out with nothing but the pure feral desires of an Absol.

I shuddered, my member throbbing painfully now between my legs. I needed some attention of my own and soon. The pain was strong, but the pleasure overpowered it by a mile's distance. I moaned out his name, begging for more, wanting more, needing more. He gave it to me without question or hesitation. He rutted me like the bitch in heat I felt to be. I loved it. I wanted it. He wanted it. We needed it. He was getting close again. He wasn't going to last long after he recent orgasm. I wanted his seed inside me again, but I wanted him to feed the other hungry hole, the one he was wrecking at this very moment.

I cried out his name, my shaft drooling loads of precum. I felt like I was cumming, the precum was leaking, dripping that commonly. I was aching so badly to be treated, my shaft highly sensitive and tender by now, wanting some attention of its own. I panted and sighed blissfully, Kiyo's hammering and fucking keeping my mind off of the pain my cock sent through me. By now, stroking myself would only make it hurt and throb more. I was going to need to mate as well or something.. but I could always suck myself later on. Right now, I was aching more for Kiyo's cum than my own release. He roared and howled, his knot slapping against my ass. I wanted it inside me as well.

My walls were convulsing around him, gripping at his soaked cock, precum drooling out of my ass. Damn, he was so horny. I loved it so much. I felt like his pet, alright, and it was a very lovely feeling. He pounded away at me, howling, moaning just as I did. He was there, very close to it. He was about to cum and I was going to take it all. With a final howl, he slammed in to the very hilt and he exploded yet again with a powerful orgasm. What surprised and disappointed me—very slightly at least—was that he didn't tie with me. I wondered why as I thought he'd love that extra stimulation and pleasure, but I was too lost in screaming out as his hot seed filled up my ass.

I shivered under him, my member pulsating, the very veins sticking out, throbbing, threatening to burst. He was pumping me so full of cum that my stomach had begun to swell from the amount of Absol cream inside of me. I shook a bit more before I collapsed, my ass still high in the air for my sweet male. He pulled out of me when his climax ended, cum drooling from my rump, leaving me with a thick creampie that he was so very proud of. He looked at me and I struggled to even breathe properly from the rutting he gave me. At that point, my cock just wanted to literally explode.

But then... I felt something hot.. something hot and wet engulf my shaft, and I began to moan out loud... getting what he knew I deserved for letting him have what he wanted and more. I loved him... he loved me... he made me happy... and he felt just the same...

* * *

><p>Lavi the Fluxio © Me<br>Kiyo (a.k.a Kiyora) the Absol © Kiyora

**Word count =** 2,082  
><strong>Time taken =<strong> 17 minutes


	2. Season at Work

I smiled warmly as I stepped up towards the Shaymin, licking my lips. Her cheeks flushed bright red as I spotted her glancing down between my legs at the throbbing thickness, bobbing with every step, leaving behind a thick trail of warm pre. Her hind legs closed and trembled, a sign that she really needed this just as much as I did. I stepped up to her and planted a gentle kiss on her lips before guiding her onto her back, smiling warmly at her in a reassuring sense. She blushed brightly, nodding to me as I helped her lie on her back, hind legs spread for me, exposing her puffy goods.

Slowly, I moved up and mounted her in the missionary position, my lips inches from her own. I purred her name quietly and she moaned mines as I pressed my tip to her folds. She shuddered and clung to me, hugging me tight against her as I prodded her swollen sex lips, my tip pressing inside of her. She panted heavily, her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace as I pushed into her hot, tight tunnel. Both of us gasped, my member throbbing with approval to the sensation consuming my figure, my cock pumping thick spurts of precum inside of her. She whined in ecstasy as I went inside, stretching her walls out with every inch slipping in. Her body shook more against mines as she hugged me tight against her, our hips eventually meeting with a soft slap.

I leaned down towards her and locked my lips with hers, muffling her moans with a mix of lust and passion, our tongues immediately coming to one another in a heated dance within her mouth. I growled lowly, grinding against her with my shaft buried balls deep inside of her pussy, her walls contorting around my shaft, massaging every nook and cranny of it. I sighed in bliss before I slowly pulled back out of her, being rewarded with an elongated moan, her cunt tightening even more and tugging on my meat, trying to keep me buried inside of her. Her panting was raspy and quick, a clear sign I was doing her all the right ways, my paws slowly traversing down her hips and back up to her chest, stroking the fur hiding two out of six of my targets. My paws met her two top nipples and I began to rub at them, winning over louder moans as I pumped my hips firmly in and out of her while pinching at her sensitive, puffy nipples.

My cock pulled out a little pass halfway before I went back in, grunting in bliss while she moaned and whined out loud, her sex soaked with a mix of our love juices. She milked me hard, wanting my cock deep inside of her and to stay like that, to have me pump her womb full of sticky seed, and I wanted nothing more than to give her just that. My body shook lightly as I gradually picked up my thrusting speed, my hips slapping against hers with a low sounding smacking noise. Her moans increased in volume the faster and rougher I got, my hips eventually pounding hers as I began to really fuck her. She screamed into my muzzle as I rammed into the depths of her pussy, her tongue coiling around mines, tugging it further into her mouth for me to explore as well as for her to suckle the saliva from me. She panted into the kiss as I fucked her as fast as I could, my hips a blur as I gripped her forearms and pinned her down, keeping her in place as I gave her the rutting she needed and deserved. Her screams were heavenly to me as I took her like a bitch in heat, my cock drooling endless precum into her cunt, her walls only growing hotter the more we mated.

She panted desperately between gasps and screams, her eyes shutting tight and her pleas for more sounding through our kiss. I happily obliged with her needs and began pistoning my meat as hard, deep, and fast as I could muster. She almost roared out in euphoric ecstasy from the intense fucking, the lewd sound of flesh smacking flesh echoing throughout our den. Her honey and my precum drooled out of her pussy like a leaking faucet, the juices collecting together into a little puddle under us. She screamed out something to me that I couldn't depict from throughout our rutting, but I knew that she was close to an orgasm. Her walls violently clamping on my cock was more than enough of a signal that she was about to release. Her body trembled under the wrath of my fucking her, but she could do nothing but scream and cry out for more, just what I loved to hear from her.

I was close too. My cock throbbed and twitched, the amount of pre being released more than enough to tell one that I too was about to hit my limit. I fucked her even harder, almost threatening to break some bones as I dared not cum before my lovely female. She shuddered under me, screaming into the kiss, her tongue exploring mines like mad. Eventually, she let out one last scream at the top of her lungs and she came hard, exploded on me. I felt her hot honey squirting, gushing everywhere, covering my entire tapered, barbed dick as well as the forming knot AND both of our lower halves. My knot formed fully at a fast pace and I slammed into her just a few more times before my knot slid inside of her pussy. I roared out loud as I hit a powerful climax, my body shaking with the sheer amount of seed gushing out deep inside of her cunt. She screamed out again as I came in her, my young, lovely Shaymin squirting harder than before as she was fed the hot, sticky Luxio seed she oh so needed. We shuddered, hugging each other as close and tight as possible, our cum coating each other inside and out.

In mere moments, we share one last kiss, one of much more passion and love. We shared a lovely "I love you" with one another and a second kiss before passing out in each other's arms, smiling wide in blissful content of our mating.


	3. Dark Heart of Light

I stepped into my Absol friend's den, looking around the darkness consuming the entire place. I called out to him, blinking a few times before I heard the door behind me shut on its own, locking me inside of the darkness. I felt myself panicking inside, wondering if something had happened before I felt someone, or something, grab my forearms. I almost screamed, but the sheer shock of being grabbed cut off all sound from me. From there, I completely fell unconscious from the fear that travelled through me.

I groaned as I woke from my unconscious state, looking around to find myself on a bed within a small room. I appeared to be in the same den, Kiyo's den and I saw him standing in the doorway, staring at me with a look that almost scared me. It was the most seductive stare I had ever seen and my body reacted with a fast hard-on in mere seconds. I gulped, knowing what he wanted as I tried to sit up, but found myself unable to move my arms, legs, or limbs period aside from a slight, limited amount of space.

I was bonded to the bed by my arms and legs, spread out wide and exposed with my cock throbbing hard in plain view, left at the mercy of the lust, yet oh so very beautiful Absol male nearing me. He climbed onto the bed, his own meat pulsing between his hind legs, as he sat on my chest, his tip poking my lips. I looked up at him and whimpered, but both of us knew I wanted this just as much as him. I blushed brightly when he told me to suck him and I obliged as if I were his pet. My mouth opened just enough for him to thrust in and my eyes widened when he went in to the hilt on the first thrust, almost half of his large dick already in my throat. Lucky for me, I lacked gag reflexes and didn't gag nor choke. I simply purred, vibrating his shaft, as I bobbed my head on him, lapping and suckling over the tender, salty meat in my muzzle.

His growls and murrs were like music to my ears. I absolutely LOVED hearing them, and the more he gave, the better my efforts on his dick. My tongue coiled and twirled, lapped and dragged on him as I bobbed and slurped harder, drinking down the sticky, warm spurts of precum he fired into my muzzle. I blushed even more, murring myself as I kept at my work on his member, looking up at him on occasion to see him smiling lustfully down at me and reward my work with lovely scratches behind my ears. I purred and almost moaned at the wondrous petting, more vibrations surging through him as I suckled harder on him, my tail wrapping around once before pumping on his length. He finally gave out a real moan and I smiled inwardly, his voice rather beautiful and slightly feminine for a male, but it only made him all the more cuter to me. Besides, I had no right to talk. My voice is full on feminine no matter my gender.

I nibbled on the head of his dick before taking it all in again, causing him to shudder atop me. My own meat throbbed and pulsed, but I'd be able to handle myself later. Right now, I was obsessed with the cock in my mouth, and it tasted like heaven. The precum kept coming nonstop, the throbbing felt so nice, the warmth of his meat was a lovely touch to the taste, and the musk... oh Arceus, the musky scent... it drove me mad!

With one more growl, I deepthroated Kiyo's meat again and he grunted, gripping the sides of my head as he began to face fuck me. I took it like a bitch and I never wanted it to end. He moaned and growled, spurting more and more preseed. I knew he was very close. His grunts and pants said all, let alone his knot slapping my laps with every thrust. With one last push forward, Kiyo hilted all but his knot into my mouth and climaxed, howling out as ribbons of his hot Absol cum pumped into my throat and raced rapidly to my stomach. I blushed hard as I gulped down drop after drop, spurt after spurt of his seed. Nothing tasted as amazing. He was salty, with touches of spiciness and sweetness. It was a godly blend of flavors that I never wanted to stop filling me.

He panted heavily as he pulled out, his shaft still rock hard, coated in my saliva and bits of his seed. A few shots plastered itself onto my face and I gave an appreciative moan of his name. He looked down at me with a smirk as he moved down my body. He didn't tremble nor hesitate, so I knew he still had plenty of seed and energy left to feed to my ass. He growled once then drove inside of me, his slick meat entering me with ease. I gasped, surprised I didn't feel any pain at all with the lack of lubricant to my tailhole, but my blissful howl was a sign that I wasn't complaining. My body shook as he hilted inside, his knot pressed to my plush ass cheeks. I blushed deeply, my studded kitty meat throbbing hard in approval, thick precum oozing down from almost all sides of my cock. He leaned forward and licked my neck, causing me to blush and hug him close. I heard him whisper my name quietly, tenderly as he slowly pulled out, nuzzling his cheek on mines. I returned the affection and moaned quietly into his ear for him. I felt him shiver, knowing he liked it and I moaned in his ear again as he plunged back in gently.

I begged him to go faster, harder, and deeper. He licked my lips and kissed my nose before doing just that, pulling out again, leaving nothing but the tip inside before he rammed into my ass with a revitalized vigor. My eyes widened and I cried out his name, a strong spurt of precum hitting my chest from my own meat as he pummeled at my ass without mercy. It felt incredible. No words could describe the sensation he fed me with his thrusts and humps. I didn't want it to end. I didn't want any of this to end. Arceus, I must've been in heaven. I cried and howled his name as he fucked me silly, thrusting rapidly, his hips a near blur with speed and power. He howled and growled himself as he fucked me, both of us loving this entirely. He gripped my hips and began to piston into my ass even harder and I could do no more than scream for him.

I arched my back, trembling, rocking, shaking, my world spinning with lust as I was fucked the hardest I ever felt in my life. I felt his precum all over my ass, inside and out, as he went away at me. I knew he wouldn't last long, considering his just cumming not long ago, but we cherished every moment of his rutting me raw. I heard his warnings of his nearing orgasm, and I wanted it, I begged him for it. His knot was slapping my ass hard, demanding entry. My own knot had formed onto my shaft-yes, I have a cat's cock with a dog's knot as well.

I shivered and panted, howled and screamed as his knot came closer and closer to tying us. I heard him release one final howl before his knot plopped into my ass and he emptied the remains of his balls into me. I screamed out, blushing hard as he filled me with his hot, gooey seed. We shook together, him cumming inside me with me taking it like the pet I felt to be. My meat throbbed hard with its own need for release, but I didn't give a damn. I didn't want any pleasure there anyway. I just wanted his cum in me and you've no idea how happy I am to have received that wish. In minutes, I felt Kiyo's spurts of cum reach an end and he kissed me lips tenderly. I blushed hard, eyes wide at the sudden passion. Slowly, my eyes came to a close and I returned the affection again, kissing him back deeply. We eventually broke the kiss, panting heavily as a small trail of saliva connected out lips until it broke and fell onto my chest and chin. I purred softly as I felt him nuzzle me again, not noticing his paw sneaking its way along my body. I kissed his lips again, and the moment out lips met, his paw took hold of my cock and I moaned as he pawed me off until he gave me the orgasm he told me I deserved for being his good, obedient pet. I could only blush and moan his name as he freed my arms, allowing me to hug him close while he pawed me off, our bodies close together while we enjoyed the blissful love we shared for each other.

He was my lovely Absol... and I was his happy Luxio.


End file.
